Various mobile device applications, such as navigation aids, business directories, local news and weather services, or the like, leverage knowledge of the position of the device. In various cases, the position of a mobile device is identified via motion tracking with respect to the device. For example, in the case of sensor-aided pedestrian navigation applications, motion direction is determined using the orientation of the device sensors in relation to the direction of forward motion. The angle between the orientation of the mobile device and the forward motion direction is referred to as the alignment angle or misalignment angle. For mobile applications that assist users while they travel on foot, the orientation of the mobile device may change frequently, which may in turn change the misalignment angle of the mobile device frequently, and may adversely affect the user experience of such mobile applications.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems that can address the above issues of conventional solutions.